Smoke and Leaf Will Find Love
by xXxRainleafxXx
Summary: Leafkit and Smokekit are best friends the instant they both open their eyes. Will they ever be something more? Will something come between them that could forever end one of them? What can they do with the new RiverClan prophecy hanging over their heads?
1. Prologue

Hey this is xXxRainstarxXx! This is my very first story so please go easy on me! I'm new to fan fiction so I don't know that much yet. I love Warriors so I thought I should probably do my first story on it! This is just the prologue so I'll try to get Chapter One up soon! I hope you like it!

EDIT: This is a new prologue, since I didn't really like the orginal one. I tried to make this like a movie trailer. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors and anything I mention about it in this story.

* * *

Whitestar received a propechy…

_Shows a black tom with white paws sitting in a clearing with star-furred cats._

On a night of no stars…

_Shows a black sky and cats staring at it with wide, scared eyes._

Smoke and Leaf will band together to save the clan.

_Shows a gray tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat hissing at something hiding in a bush._

He kept the prophecy hidden and never brought it up.

_Shows Whitestar sitting on Lowtree, happily watching his clan, RiverClan._

But, he can't keep it hidden for long, because Smoke…

_Shows a small gray and white kit squealing._

And Leaf have been born.

_Shows a tortoiseshell kit stumbling over to her mother._

They have no idea that their lives are at risk from the prophecy.

_Shows the two as kits purring and play fighting each other._

"_Ha! I got you!" Smoke pinned Leaf down._

"_Not fair!" Leaf spat playfully._

"_How was it not fair?"_

"_I don't know!"_

They're too distracted with how they feel about each other.

_Shows the two sitting with their pelts brushing and tails twined._

"_Smokepaw, don't ever leave me" Leafpaw whispered._

"_I would never even think about it. I promise," Smokepaw licked her between her ears._

But could something come between them and put the propechy at risk?

_Shows a black she-cat sharing tongues with Smoke and glaring at Leaf._

Could one mistake…

_Shows Leaf choking out sobs and refusing to look Smoke in the eye._

"_You left me when I needed you the most…" Leaf choked out._

"_I'm sorry! Wait…what? Why do you need me so much now?" Smoke tried to look her in the eyes._

End one of them forever?

_Shows Leaf lying in the grass, breathing heavily, with long red cuts all over her, and Smoke behind her hissing at the threat in front of them._

Find out in Smoke…

_Shows a gray and white tom standing on a rock with smoke behind him._

And Leaf…

_Shows a tortoiseshell she-cat running through a path with dead leaves all over the ground._

Will Find Love.

"_I love you," Leaf whispered and screen goes black._

Coming to a computer near you!

* * *

Did you guys like it?? I hope you did! I will try to get Chapter One up soon! Please Review!

xXxRainstarxXx


	2. Allegiances

Hey guys this is xXxRainstarxXx. I have added an allegiances page to my story. Thank you Harry Potter 101 for the suggestion! Thank you for the comments from Harry Potter 101 amd soundslikeliar!! Thank you so much for the advice!! Hope you enjoy the allegiance page:-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!!

* * *

Leader

**Whitestar:** a black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Deputy

**Rainfur:** black and white she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice **Emberpaw**)

Medicine Cat

**Ivytail:** brown long-haired tabby she cat, with dark brown streaks, white underbelly, green eyes

(Apprentice **Snowpaw**)

Warriors

**Ashfoot:** dark gray, long-haired tom with light green eyes

**Bramblefoot: **brown long-haired tabby tom, with dark brown streaks, white underbelly, amber eyes

(Apprentice **Bluepaw**)

**Hailclaw: **white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Mousetail: **gray long-haired tom with white underbelly and paws, amber eyes

**Heatherpelt:** dark ginger, long-haired she-cat with light green eyes

**Breezetail:** black tom with amber eyes

**Sandfur:** light brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Spottedfoot:** white she-cat with large gray spots and gray tail, green eyes

**Blackstripe:** light brown tabby, with black streaks, and green eyes

**Firestorm:** bright ginger long-haired tabby tom with white underbelly, amber eyes

**Berrytail:** white she-cat with brown and black spots, green eyes

**Shrewfur:** cream colored long-haired tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice **Featherpaw**)

Apprentices:

**Snowpaw:** white long-haired she-cat with green eyes

**Emberpaw:** bright ginger tabby she-cat with white chest, amber eyes

**Bluepaw: **blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes

**Featherpaw:** black she-cat with large ears, and blue eyes

Queens

**Goldentail: **dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Pregnant with Ashfoot's kits.

**Fernpelt: **light ginger, long-haired tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Pregnant with Whitestar's kits.

Elders

**Hazelclaw:** white long-haired tom with light brown head and shoulders, dark blue eyes

* * *

I know it's a lot of cats, but hey it's a big clan. Sorry I only did Riverclan but that is the clan I am focusing to story on. So the other clans aren't as important. Please Review:-) 

xXxRainstarxXx


	3. Smoke's Arrival

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. School has kept me busy and my birthday on the 12th just made me busier! So here it is! The long awaited Chapter One! I hope you enjoy!! Thank you for all the the comments too!! I hope your advice will help me become a better writer!! Thank you all!!

Disclamier: I do not own Warriors!! I would be cool if I did though! Hehe :-)

* * *

**Smoke's Arrival**

Fernpelt rested her ginger head on her paws, and glanced at her friend sleeping soundly on the other side of the den. Fernpelt loved the way the queens den was so peaceful and quiet, apart from the warriors den, which had warriors running in and out. She knew that the peace in the den would soon end. Both Fernpelt and her friend, Goldentail, were heavily pregnant, and were due any day. She gazed at her belly for a moment, and knew that her little babies were in there, wanting to come out into the world.

The ginger she-cat glanced at the entrance of the den. She had heard paw-steps and was expecting a cat to walk in any moment. She began to get a little nervous, but she sighed when she saw it was just Ashfoot. Ashfoot was Goldentail's mate. He was a very quiet cat. Ashfoot was a muscular dark gray cat with long hair, and sensitive light green eyes. He bowed his head to Fernpelt, and he strolled over to his sleeping mate. Ashfoot gently placed his paw on Goldentail's belly. Fernpelt saw Ashfoot's eyes sparkle with pride. She knew he had felt his kits or kit kicking around in his mate's belly. Ashfoot gently licked Goldentail's ear and was about to leave when something interrupted him. Ashfoot turned his head to see it was Fernpelt who had stopped him. Ashfoot's eyes were clouded with concern on why she stopped him.

"Where are you going?" the she-cat asked. Ashfoot opened his mouth to answer, but he closed it, his eyes packed with confusion. Fernpelt knew he didn't know why he was leaving the den. She was smart like that. All the cats in Riverclan didn't know how she could do it. Everyone called her "the mind-reading cat." Fernpelt always laughed at how everyone thought she could read anyone's thoughts.

"Why don't you keep your pregnant friend company? She'll need her mate to comfort her when her kitting is drawing so near," Fernpelt said.

Ashfoot pondered what she said for a brief moment. He nodded to Fernpelt and walked back to his peacefully sleeping companion. Fernpelt watched as Ashfoot laid down next the dark ginger she-cat. He began to groom her beautiful golden fur, when she opened her eyes without Ashfoot knowing. Goldentail didn't move, she just let her loving mate groom her. His tongue softly rasped her fur, when she sluggishly lifted her head and gently licked his nose. Fernpelt's whiskers twitched in amusement at how much her best friend loved Ashfoot. While Fernpelt's attention was focused on the loving mates, she hadn't noticed that another cat had strolled into the den. The cat had walked over to her and stood behind her. Fernpelt was still oblivious to the fact a cat was behind her. She just watched her friend grooming her mate. The cat had started to move a tad closer to Fernpelt, and eventually the cat had lain down next to her. Fernpelt jumped in shock and turned her head to see who it was. She just sighed and turned around. Her tail twitched in annoyance, when the cat behind her jerked his tail in amusement. He licked her ear softly, and Fernpelt's eyes twinkled.

"Did I scare you?" the tom asked.

"Of course you did. Whitestar you are so good at sneaking up on your fellow clan mates. One day I'll catch you in the act," Fernpelt said annoyed.

"I am aren't I," Whitestar whispered, "And just admit it. You'll never catch me with that poor hearing you have."

"I do not have bad hearing! And fine, I might never catch you in the act," Fernpelt admitted.

Whitestar purred in amusement. He loved picking on his mate. He thought she was cute when she was mad. Fernpelt always knew he liked annoying her. She had known that since they were tiny kits. Whitestar looked up and saw Goldentail and Ashfoot sharing tongues. He got an idea and turned back to his mate. Fernpelt had put her head on her paws, and drifted to sleep. Whitestar just sat where he was and watched her belly slowly lift up and down repeatedly. He leaned his head down and slowly groomed her fur. Whitestar purred in amusement when Fernpelt didn't wake up. He continued grooming her, when suddenly he stopped. Fernpelt lifted her head, blinking sleep from her eyes. She looked at her mate, and she opened her mouth to ask why he stopped. But Whitestar gently covered her mouth with his tail. Fernpelt wanted to protest, but she just stayed quiet. Whitestar took his tail off her mouth and pointed toward the entrance.

At the entrance was Ivytail. Ivytail was the Riverclan medicine cat. She was a beautiful brown tabby with a white underbelly. Her green eyes were full of sensitivity and care. She looked exactly like her brother, Bramblefoot. Bramblefoot and Ivytail were complete opposites. Bramblefoot was the bold, daring brother, who tried to convince her sister to be a warrior when they were kits. Ivytail was the smaller, sensitive one. She cared deeply for all of Riverclan, especially her brother. The siblings reminded everyone of Crowpelt and Spottedwing, who lived in Riverclan a long time ago. They were just like Ivytail and Bramblefoot. Ivytail also mentors Bramblefoot's daughter and her niece, Snowpaw.

Ivytail walked to both of the pregnant she-cats and paused. She had herbs stuffed in her mouth. She carefully dropped some of the herbs in front of both Fernpelt and Goldentail.

"These are borage leaves. Eat them so you can have a good supply of milk for your soon to be coming kits," Ivytail stated professionally.

"Thank you Ivytail," Fernpelt said as she bent her head down to eat the leaves.

Goldentail hesitated at first, but she looked up to see her friend eating the leaves. She lowered her head down and slowly chewed the leaves. She heavily swallowed the bitter herb. She stuck her tongue out in disgust, and placed her head back on her paws. Fernpelt didn't object though. She did whatever was best for her kits. She wanted the best for them and nobody could stop her.

"If either of you guys know that the kits are coming, just let a loud wail and I'll be here," Ivytail said with a smile on her face.

"Ok Ivytail. Thank you," Goldentail said with her head still on her paws.

Ivytail strolled out of the den, leaving the she-cats with their loving mates. Fernpelt wanted the kits to come soon so she could finally stop waiting. She had a feeling that her kits were coming soon. The she-cat raised her head and looked at her belly. _Don't worry little ones,_ Fernpelt thought, _you will come into the world very soon. _Goldentail happened to do the same. She stared at her belly slowly moving up and down. She wanted her kits to come, she couldn't wait any longer.

"I wonder when our kits will come," Fernpelt murmured.

"I don't know. I hope it's soon though," Goldentail said. Both of the she-cats purred in amusement.

Like it was own cue, Goldentail stopped purring and let out a wail. Fernpelt, Whitestar, and Ashfoot jumped at the sudden noise, and all gave Goldentail a questioning look.

"What was that f-?" Before Fernpelt could finish her sentence Ivytail came barging in.

"What's wrongs? What's the matter? Are the kits coming?" Ivytail asked quickly.

"YES!" shouted Goldentail, "The kits are coming!"

Ivytail beckoned for Ashfoot to move, and he obediently got out of the way. Ivytail stood over Goldentail and helped her with the kitting. Ashfoot walked over to Fernpelt and Whitestar, worried about his mate. Ivytail turned around and asked Ashfoot to come comfort his mate. Ashfoot quickly made his way to Goldentail, and he licked her ear soothingly.

"You can do this my love," Ashfoot whispered in her ear.

"Here it comes! Here it comes!" exclaimed Ivytail.

"Ashfoot!" Goldentail screamed her mates name and he came to her side.

"I see it! I got it! Here Ashfoot groom him," Ivytail said. She picked up the tiny kit and gave it to Ashfoot, who started to groom it. It was a tiny kit. It was light gray and had a white nose. Its front paws were also white. Its chest too was a snowy white. The kit's eyes were closed shut as it wailed every time Ashfoot's tongue came in contact with his matted fur.

"So it's a tom?" asked Ashfoot.

Ivytail nodded and looked at Goldentail. Goldentail had begun to relax and she lifted her head.

"Only one?" asked Ashfoot. Goldentail nodded and looked at her son.

"Look at him," Goldentail said, "He looks like he just walked out of a dense smoke."

"He does," Ivytail agreed.

"Then he shall be Smokekit," Ashfoot stated.

"I like it," Goldentail whispered and moved over to groom her son.

Smokekit slowly opened his eyes when his mother licked his ear. His eyes were a dazzling light blue and he blinked at his mother.

"Look at that. It looks like he doesn't even now his own kin," Goldentail said amused.

"I guess I'll leave the new family alone," Ivytail murmured and began to walk out.

A loud wail soon was heard. The wail seemed to have come from a light ginger she-cat in the same den. Ivytail turned and saw Fernpelt lay her head down in pain.

"You might not want to do that, Ivytail," Whitestar suggested.

"Oh ya I'm staying alright," Ivytail said, "It looks like we are going to have another addition to Riverclan."

Fernpelt breathed heavily and wailed again in pain. Whitestar's eyes were filled with worry.

"Why did you get me pregnant?" Fernpelt screamed.

"Because we wanted these kits," Whitestar said softly, "But I didn't mean for it to cause you so much pain."

"You're lucky you're so cute," Fernpelt said a little softer.

Whitestar licked his mate's ear and watched her belly move quickly up and down. _Here's the day we've been waiting for, _Whitestar thought, _I can't wait to see Fernpelt's and my little kits._

* * *

Did you like it? I hope it was better then the prologue. It took me forever to make it long enough for you guys! I hope it was long enough! PLEASE REVIEW:-) 

xXxRainstarxXx


	4. Leaf's Arrival

Hey sorry I took so long to write this. I had major writer's block! But I am back:-) Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Would you think I own Warriors? Well...I don't!

* * *

**Leaf's Arrival**

Fernpelt wailed again in pain. Her eyes were sealed shut, and her ears were lying flat on her head. Whitestar didn't want it to cause his mate so much pain; however, he desperately wanted these kits. He and Fernpelt both wanted these kits. He still remembered the day she told him she was pregnant.

**Flashback**

_Whitestar was sitting on Lowtree (_**Author's Note- I made that up. It's a tree that is low to the ground. It has a branch that sticks out and Whitestar stands there to start clan meetings.) **_He was silently grooming his black fur. He rasped his tongue on his pelt, making it shine. _

_After a while Whitestar looked up to see his mate, Fernpelt, gazing at him with excitement in her eyes. Whitestar knew something was on Fernpelt's mind._

"_What?" Whitestar asked questionably._

"_Oh nothing…It's just you're so cute when you're grooming your already shining fur," Fernpelt answered._

"_Seriously, what's up?"_

"_Oh you want to know what's up."_

"_Yes!" Whitestar rolled his eyes._

"_Well the sky is up. Duh!" Fernpelt said sarcastically._

"_Come on Fernpelt, stop stalling. I want to know what's on your mind,"_

"_Well…" Fernpelt started, but she found her feet suddenly very interesting._

"_Yes. Continue."_

_Fernpelt motioned with her tail to ask him to come down. Whitestar obediently jumped down right down in front of her. Fernpelt stood up and pondered what she was going to say for a moment. _Should I tell him?_ Fernpelt thought to herself, _What if he doesn't want the kits?

"_Hey Fernpelt…" Whitestar started._

"_Yes?" Fernpelt asked._

"_You can trust me. Whatever it is I'll be here," Whitestar said. He put his tail on her shoulder and his eyes told her he was telling the truth. He put his nose to her nose, "I'll always be here." he said._

"_I trust you with my life Whitestar. So here it is."_

_Fernpelt put her muzzle to his ear and whispered…_

"_I'm pregnant."_

**End of Flashback**

That was the best day of Whitestar's life. He had waited a long time for the kits, and they were just about to enter the world. Ever since that day, Whitestar had been protecting Fernpelt like a mother and her kits. He watched over her if she was hunting or even sleeping. Whenever Fernpelt would look up, Whitestar would be there watching her. Whitestar put his gaze back to Fernpelt and watched her. What he saw was what he feared most. She was struggling.

"Whitestar I can't do this!" Fernpelt screamed.

"Don't worry, you can do this," Whitestar whispered in her ear. "I love you Fernpelt."

"I love you too Whitestar," Fernpelt answered weakly.

Whitestar licked Fernpelt's ear, trying to calm her down. Fernpelt wailed in pain, and Whitestar looked up at Ivytail. Ivytail was frantic, and she jumped when Fernpelt wailed again.

"You've got to push Fernpelt!" Ivytail ordered.

"Do you not see me trying?" Fernpelt answered, clearly doing her best.

"Come on. I've almost got the first kit!" Ivytail exclaimed.

Fernpelt did what she was told and gave out all her strength to deliver her first kit. That was all she could do, she was out of strength. She laid her head down in exhaustion, hoping it was all over. Fernpelt heard a soft meow. Fernpelt had successfully delivered her first kit. Whitestar licked Fernpelt's ear and whispered in her ear, "You did it Fernpelt."

Fernpelt was delighted that her first kit was delivered; however, pain shoot through her again. _Oh no,_ Fernpelt thought, _There's another one! _Whitestar was extremely worried about his mate. She lost all her strength giving birth to the first kit. Yes, only the first kit. There was another one. Fernpelt couldn't do it. She picked her head up weakly to see Goldentail and Ashfoot looking at her, with worry flooding their eyes. _Please Starclan let her get through this!_ Whitestar thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Ivytail placed the first kit in front of him.

"Groom it please. You need to clear its nostrils so it can breathe," Ivytail ordered.

Whitestar did as he was told. His pink tongue rasped over the young cat's body. The kit wailed, begging for its mother's milk.

"Quiet down little one," Whitestar whispered in the kit's ear, "Your mother is busy giving birth to your sibling."

As if the kit knew what he said, it quieted down and let Whitestar groom it. Whitestar paused for moment to gaze at his kit. It was white, but it had a bright ginger back and a red head. Its tail was light ginger, with dark red stripes. Whitestar knew this little kit would grow to become a strong warrior. The question is…is it a she-cat or a tom?

"Ivytail?" Whitestar said.

Ivytail turned her head to Whitestar with a questioning look. "Yes Whitestar, what's wrong?"

"I was wondering is the kit a she-cat or a tom?" Whitestar asked.

"Oh right, that tiny kit is a tom. Looks like he'll be a strong one too," Ivytail answered, putting her attention back to Fernpelt.

Whitestar continued to groom his kit, occasionally stealing some glances at his struggling mate. Fernpelt wailed again, her cries getting softer every time. Fernpelt obviously was in total pain. Whitestar couldn't take it anymore. He carefully picked up the kit and walked over to Goldentail. He gently placed his son at Goldentail's feet. This confused Goldentail greatly. She looked up at him giving him a puzzled look. Goldentail opened her mouth to ask why Whitestar had placed his kit at her feet, but Whitestar interrupted her.

"I need to comfort Fernpelt. Please keep an eye on this little one," Whitestar said.

Without an answer he swiftly turned around and walked to Fernpelt. Goldentail did what she was told, and she used her tail to drag the kit to her warm fur. Whitestar laid down by Fernpelt's head and stroked her ear with his tail. He shot a glance back at Goldentail to see his son warm and asleep. The tom purred in amusement, and he looked back at Fernpelt. Her eyes were sealed shut, and her teeth were clenched tight. Whitestar began to whisper encouraging words in Fernpelt's ear. This calmed her down. Ivytail glanced at Whitestar and told him to continue encouraging her. The black and white tom continued to speak softly in her ear.

"I've almost got it! Keep supporting her!" Ivytail nearly shouted.

Fernpelt was doing much better. This got Whitestar very excited. He kept whispering to her in his soft voice. Ashfoot suddenly walked up to Whitestar and Fernpelt. His mouth was filled with moss soaked with cold, refreshing water. He gently placed it down by Fernpelt's head.

"This is for Fernpelt. Hopefully, it'll help her a little," Ashfoot said.

"Thank you very much, Ashfoot," Whitestar whispered.

He dipped his head in thanks and picked up the moss.

"Here Fernpelt," Whitestar began, "This will help you. Open your mouth."

Fernpelt slowly open her mouth, and Whitestar squeezed the moss, causing water to drip down into Fernpelt's mouth. She licked her muzzle in pleasure. Whitestar carefully placed the moss aside, and he licked her ear to comfort her. Fernpelt was about to lose her strength, but thankfully Ivytail said it was almost over. After a while, a very quiet meow was heard. Fernpelt had delivered her second, and hopefully final, kit! She laid her down and closed her eyes in exhaustion. The she-cat began to relax.

"That was the last one!" Ivytail announced, "This one is a beautiful she-cat."

Once Ivytail said beautiful, both Whitestar and Fernpelt lifted their heads to see. Ivytail walked over to the two, with a kit dangling in her mouth. She carefully placed it by Fernpelt.

"Here's your kit," Ivytail started, "Please groom it, and besides that you have two very healthy kits."

With that said Ivytail left the two new families in peace. Fernpelt began to rasp her tongue on the tiny kit's body. Goldentail walked over with the tom in her mouth. She gently placed it by Fernpelt, and she dipped her head in thanks. The tom soon tumbled its way to his mother and began to nurse. Fernpelt purred at the clumsy tom and looked at the she-cat. She was beautiful, like Ivytail said. Her fur was a mix of white, brown, and black. She was a tortoiseshell. When Fernpelt's tongue came in contact with the kit again, her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes were a gentle dark green, like her mother. She looked up at her Fernpelt and squeaked a meow. Her petite body stumbled to her mother's belly and soon joined her brother. Whitestar purred in amusement. It seems both the kit's got the clumsy gene from him. Fernpelt looked up at Whitestar, and their eyes met, amber and dark green.

"We still have to name them you know," Whitestar brought up.

"I know," Fernpelt answered, "I think the tom should be Dustkit."

"Why?" Whitestar asked.

"Because it looks like dust got sprinkled onto his back and head."

"I like it a lot. What about the little she-cat?" Whitestar asked.

Fernpelt turned to look again at her daughter, but she gasped. The she-cat was gone! Whitestar's eyes widened, and he looked around the den. Fernpelt's eyes were clouded with worry. She was about to get up when a squeak was heard. She settled back down and glanced where the sound came from. It came from a small pile of leaves that were tucked away in the corner. Soon, a sneeze was heard, and all the leaves flew up in the air. Whitestar and Fernpelt sighed in relief. The kit was sitting in the pile of leaves, with leaves coating her body.Whitestar took notice of this. _Is it a sign from Starclan?_ he thought.

"She shall be Leafkit!" Whitestar shouted excitedly.

"I love it," said Fernpelt.

Whitestar walked over to the kit and gently picked her up. Leafkit meowed when her feet came off the ground. Whitestar padded over to his mate and twitched his whiskers in amusement. Whitestar placed Leafkit by her mother, and he took his spot by Fernpelt's head. Fernpelt soon pushed Leafkit back to her belly, so she could nurse. Whitestar glanced at Smokekit, and he thought how well his kits and Smokekit would probably get along. Whitestar's eyes suddenly widened, and his mind was starting to clear. _Smoke and Leaf, _He thought, _could my daughter and Smokekit be the two in the prophecy?

* * *

_Did you guys like it? Yay Leaf is born:-) Please Review! I need advice to get better!

xXxRainstarxXx


	5. Kits Will Be Kits

Hi! I am sooooooooo sorry I took so long! I have just not been feeling like writing, and I have had A LOT of schoolwork! Thank you for those who have reveiwed! I am always happy to see people enjoying my story! Also, I know that the chapters have been really boring, but I will try to have some drama in the future chapters! I hope you enjoy this chapter:-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!!!**

* * *

**

**Kits Will Be Kits**

_Five Moons later…_

The Riverclan camp was silent as many cats were still sleeping peacefully. In the nursery there were two queens and three kits all in a deep slumber. As the sun began to rise, a small stream of light shone through the nursery and shone on one particular kit. Leafkit sluggishly opened her eyes to see the sun shining in her face. She slowly stood up and stretched her tired legs. She glanced over at her sleeping mother and brother to see them fast asleep. Her whiskers twitched in amusement when she saw Dustkit jerking in his sleep and mumbling to himself. Leafkit quietly took a step toward Dustkit. He continued to mumble in his sleep and Leafkit had to hold back a purr in laughter.

"Ugh…ol' Hazelclaw's got my fish!" Dustkit whispered in his sleep, "Arrrrrrrrrgh! Let go of me fish!"

Leafkit had her tail to her mouth to keep from laughing. Just as she was about to crack, she made her way to the clearing. When she got out, she saw she was the only one up. Slowly, she padded her way to her favorite rock right by Lowtree that always seemed to be in a patch of sunlight. She jumped on the rock and settled herself down on the boulder. The sun felt good on her tortoiseshell fur, and her eyes began to close as she became more relaxed. Just as she was about to sleep a small cry was heard in the nursery.

"Where's my fish?!" Leafkit sighed when she heard it was just Dustkit.

As her eyes began to slowly close, Leafkit didn't notice that someone else had woken up. Leafkit began to drift to a light sleep as the cat crept closer to her. The cat softly took step after step, drawing closer and closer to the sleeping kit. It stood silently behind Leafkit and lifted its paw slowly. Leafkit, oblivious to the cat's presence, continued to sleep peacefully. As the paw of the cat descended, a smile crept onto the face of the mystery feline. When the paw was softly brushing the she-cat's fur, Leafkit began to awaken. Before Leafkit could actually get wide awake, the mystery cat pushed Leafkit with its paw, and Leafkit tumbled off the rock. Landing with a thud, Leafkit landed near a small puddle and ended up getting a few drops of water on her. She slowly stood up and shook herself dry. Just as she was about to turn around to see who had pushed her, Leafkit heard laughing coming from behind her. Leafkit knew that laugh anywhere.

"SMOKEKIT!" shouted Leafkit.

Without a second to realize what had happened, Smokekit was thrown off his feet and was pinned down to the ground. Smokekit opened his eyes to see his best friend smiling with pride that she actually pinned him down. In the past few days while the two best friends were playing, Leafkit would always have a hard time pinning Smokekit to the ground, since Smokekit has strong back legs and can quickly push Leafkit off him. On the other hand, little Leafkit can't keep her petite paws on him. As both of them thought about how Leafkit was able to pin Smokekit down, they both didn't notice that Leafkit still had Smokekit lying on the ground. Leafkit's whiskers twitched and a smile crept onto her face.

"Haha I got you!" Leafkit said proudly.

"Cheater I was too busy laughing at you!" Smokekit answered.

"Not fair I was asleep!"

"So," Smokekit said smiling. "Oh and can I get up now?"

"Oh right, sorry," Leafkit whispered, and she lifted her paws off him.

Smokekit stood up and stretched his legs. He quickly shook the dirt off his fur and looked up at Leafkit. He saw that she still had a smile on her face and was quietly laughing to herself.

"Stop laughing at me!" Smokekit cried.

"I can't help it! Your face was priceless!" Leafkit answered between giggles.

"Hey what's going on out here? Is Shadowclan attacking?"

Both Leafkit and Smokekit looked up to see who had asked the questions. They saw a bright ginger tabby with a white chest, and their amber eyes looked at Leafkit and Smokekit questioningly.

"Oh, hi Emberpaw!" Leafkit said to her friend.

Emberpaw became a very good friend of Leafkit. She would often show Leafkit some fighting moves her mentor, Rainfur, had taught her. Emberpaw was one of those cats that kind of liked taking adventures and stuff other cats probably won't do. She loves to fish and can sometimes get carried away. Last time she went to get some fish, well let's just say she and Rainfur came back to camp soaking wet and with no fish. But anytime Leafkit would get in trouble, Emberpaw will…sometimes have her back, unless of course she has something better to do.

"Hi Leafkit! What are you two doing? You guys are going to wake up all of Riverclan!" Emberpaw whispered to the two kits.

"Sorry we'll quiet down," Smokekit apologized.

"Ok good. What were you guys doing anyway?" Emberpaw asked twitching her ears.

"Oh we were just playing," Leafkit answered.

"Why were you guys laughing?"

"Oh because Leafkit was actually able to pin me down and we were kind of arguing if it was fair or not." Smokekit explained.

"Oh that makes sense. Well I'm going to go back to sleep. I'm tired so please try not to wake up the whole clan."

"Alright, get some sleep!" Leafkit said.

Emberpaw smiled at Leafkit and turned around to head back to the apprentices' den. When Emberpaw was out of sight Leafkit sighed and turned around. Leafkit looked up to see Smokekit also glancing at her, dark green met icy blue. The two continued to gaze at each other, neither knowing what to say. To them it seemed like everything had stopped. The sun stopped rising, the birds stopped chirping, and Dustkit's distant snores stopped. Suddenly, Leafkit broke the gaze and turned her head to look at the rising sun, both clueless to what just happened.

Smokekit looked at Leafkit and he twitched his whiskers as he smiled. He saw this as a chance for revenge. He did his best impression of a hunting crouch and stalked toward his best friend. Leafkit continued to watch the sun rise, and her tail swayed back and forth. Smokekit was just a tail-length from Leafkit's fluffy tail, and he prepared to pounce. Leafkit felt like she was being watched, and she slowly turned her head. Just as Leafkit's head moved, Smokekit pounced onto Leafkit, and the two tumbled into the tiny stream by the nursery. They landed with a splash, and Smokekit pinned Leafkit down into the water.

"Ha! I got you!" Smokekit exclaimed triumphantly.

"Not fair!" Leafkit spat back.

"How was it not fair?"

Leafkit was silent for a moment as she thought of a comeback.

"I don't know!" she finally answered.

"Ha! I bet I'll still be able to sneak up on you even when we are warriors!"

After a few little kit battles between Leafkit and Smokekit, the clan began to awake for the new day. Whitestar was grooming his fur on Lowtree. Goldentail and Fernpelt were sharing tongues by the nursery with Dustkit running around them. Snowpaw and Ivytail were arranging herbs, and Spottedfoot and Firestorm were sharing a fish by the warriors den.

Leafkit and Smokekit were in the middle of a "Shadowclan Attack" and Leafkit was a Shadowclan warrior attacking Smokekit.

"Riverclan shall never surrender!" shouted Smokekit as he pounced on Leafkit.

"Shadowclan will change that!" answered Leafkit as she kicked Smokekit off her.

As the two played they ended up tumbling toward the warriors den. As the neared the den Dustkit sprinted over to the two and pretended to be a Riverclan warrior. He pounced on Leafkit and pinned her down to the ground. In the process, Dustkit had accidentally pushed Smokekit and he landed in a small stream right next to Firestorm and Spottedfoot. When he landed, drops of water went everywhere splashing Spottedfoot and Firestorm.

"Hey you kits watch where you are playing!" Firestorm said to the kits as he shook himself dry.

"Sorry Firestorm," Leafkit apologized.

"Hey go easy on them Firestorm! They're just little kits. In fact, I remember one little ginger kit that ended up making the clan think Shadowclan was attacking," Spottedfoot said to Firestorm with a hint of amusement in her green eyes.

"Hey I was just like three moons old!" Firestorm protested and Spottedfoot purred at her friend.

"Alright you three get back to your mothers," Spottedfoot said.

Spottedfoot gently licked Leafkit between the ears and pushed her forward with her tail.

"Thank you Spottedfoot!" Leafkit squeaked and ran to her mother, followed by Smokekit and Dustkit.

Spottedfoot really wanted to mentor Leafkit. She loved her enthusiasm and how calm and sweet she was to others. Spottedfoot loved Leafkit like her daughter and knew she would make a fine warrior some day.

"Why did you let them off the hook so easy?" Firestorm asked.

"Oh c'mon Firestorm! Kits will be kits!" Spottedfoot answered.

Leafkit scuttled her way to her mother, and skidded to a halt at Fernpelt's feet. Dustkit appeared at her side, and he snuggled up by his mom's belly.

"Hi sweetheart, did you get in Spottedfoot and Firestorm's way?" Fernpelt said to Leafkit.

"Kind of, but Spottedfoot helped us out and was able to control Firestorm," Leafkit answered to her mother.

"Alright why not rest with your brother. You may almost be an apprentice, but you still need your sleep,"

"Ok mom," Leafkit whispered as she yawned and made her way next to Dustkit.

Leafkit settled herself down by Dustkit and placed her head on her mom's ginger belly. Leafkit listened to her mother's heartbeat, and her head moved every time her mother took a breath. As Leafkit's eyes began to close, she didn't see Smokekit come over and lie down next to her. Soon, the tortoiseshell kitten fell into a deep slumber with the ginger tom and her gray and white best friend cuddled up next to her.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will try very hard to get the next chapter up soon! Please review!! 

xXxRainstarxXx


	6. Leaving the Nursery

Hi everybody! Sorry it took me so long, but here is chapter four! I have been really busy, and I really didn't feel like writing. But I finally sat down and said, "I have to finish this! I have kept them waiting long enough!" So...yeah I'm really sorry if I got you guys annoyed on taking so long. Thank you so much for your patience and your comments! I have added picutres of Leaf**kit**, Smoke**kit**, and Dust**kit** onto my profile so you see what they look like. Yeah that's pretty much it so I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Warriors!!

* * *

**Leaving the Nursery**

_One moon later…_

Leafkit woke one morning to the sound of birds chirping their daily song, and she shifted her position by Fernpelt's stomach. Her eyes opened to reveal her dark green eyes still tired from the fun day she had with Smokekit yesterday. As she looked around the den she saw everyone was gone except for Fernpelt. She slowly blinked the sleep from her eyes and stood up to stretch her legs. Her mother did not notice that she had woken up, and Leafkit slowly padded to her mother's head. She looked at her sleeping mom for a second, and then it hit her, like a bolt of lightning. She was going to be an apprentice today! Leafkit let out of squeak of happiness and placed her delicate paws on her mother's nose while she used her back legs to jump up and down.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! Wake up!" Leafkit shouted as she kept jumping.

"What honey?" Fernpelt sleepily asked.

"Don't you know what today is?" the overly excited kit asked.

"No sweetie I don't know what you're talking about," the tired queen answered.

"I'm going to be an apprentice today!" Leafkit squealed.

"Oh right, I'm sorry I forgot,"

"It's ok mommy!" Leafkit said while she put her paws on the ground.

"Why don't you go play with Smokekit and Dustkit? I heard Smokekit said he can't wait for you to wake up," Fernpelt said after she laid her head back down.

"Ok mommy sleep tight!" Leafkit said over her shoulder as she walked out of the nursery.

Just as Leafkit stepped out of the nursery a ray of sunlight hit her, and her pelt felt warm against it. She quickly took a glance at Lowtree, and she saw Whitestar watching something. She followed his gaze, and she saw that he was watching Smokekit and Dustkit play fighting. The gray and white kit had the ginger kit pinned down to the ground, and Dustkit was pretending to surrender. Smokekit then got off of Dustkit, and he smiled proudly. He slowly turned his head to see Leafkit calmly watching them, and his eyes brightened.

"Hey Leafkit, come play with us!" Smokekit shouted to her.

Leafkit bounded toward Smokekit and Dustkit with her tail waving playfully. She stopped next to Smokekit and had a smile plastered on her face.

"Can you guys believe it? We're going to be apprentices today!" Leafkit squealed with excitement.

"Yeah I can't wait!" Smokekit looked at Dustkit, who was fidgeting with his paws. "What about you Dustkit?"

"I don't know really. I'm a little nervous," Dustkit said still not looking up.

"Aw c'mon Dustkit you should be excited!" Leafkit said jumping over next to her brother and giving him a playful nudge.

"I don't think I'm ready to leave the nursery," Dustkit admitted, "Maybe I should just wait a few more moons…"

"No way Dustkit, we promised each other that we will stick together and train together no matter what!" Smokekit almost shouted and slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Smokekit go easy on my brother," Leafkit brushed her tail on Smokekit's ear.

"No Leafkit, Smokekit's right. I should become an apprentice at the same time as you guys!" Dustkit looked up and smiled.

"Good, because I would have clawed your face until you said you would become an apprentice if you didn't say that!" Smokekit joked and Leafkit giggled at her friend.

"Yeah…good thing," Dustkit mumbled a little uneasy.

"You know he's joking Dustkit," Leafkit smiled as she nudged Dustkit's shoulder.

"Yeah I wouldn't do that to you!" Smokekit grinned at how gullible Dustkit was.

"So you guys ready to become apprentices?" The three kits turned to see Featherpaw, Emberpaw, and Snowpaw.

"Yeah we are!" Smokekit shouted as he stood up.

"Well someone's a little excited aren't we?" Featherpaw giggled as her sky blue eyes sparkled and her jet black fur ruffled.

"Definitely!" Leafkit squealed as she stood next to Smokekit, her tail entwining with his. Emberpaw saw this and whispered into Snowpaw's ear.

"Look at that Snowpaw," Emberpaw mumbled, "Looks like timid Leafkit has a little crush on Smokekit."

Snowpaw noticed, and her green eyes looked at the two kits, her cloud-white fur blowing in the breeze. Smokekit licked Leafkit on the ear, and Leafkit grinned at him. Snowpaw smiled and nodded to Emberpaw.

"They really make a cute couple," Snowpaw whispered back.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Leafkit tilted her head at Snowpaw and Emberpaw.

"Oh nothing!" Emberpaw answered quickly.

"Ok…so I wonder when Whitestar is going to start the ceremony," Smokekit said as he looked at Leafkit.

"I don't know, hopefully soon!" Leafkit squealed also looking at Smokekit. A few minutes passed, and then suddenly Featherpaw's ears twitched as she turned her head.

"Oh, got to go, Shrewfur's calling!" Featherpaw bounded away and left the camp next to the cream colored warrior.

"Wow…Shrewfur is so cute!" Emberpaw squealed as she kept looking at where she last saw him.

"Here we go…" Snowpaw sighed. Emberpaw began to talk as Snowpaw copied her and said the same thing.

"His amber eyes are so full of life, and his fur just shines like the rising sun. My heart melts anytime I see him smile. I would fight off all of ShadowClan just to know how he feels," They both said with Emberpaw having a dreamy look, and Snowpaw having a disgusted look.

"Are you done!?" Emberpaw suddenly yelled.

"Sorry…But this is why I'm going to be a medicine cat. I don't have to worry about _feelings _and _emotions_ and icky mouse-brained stuff like that!" Snowpaw said empathizing feelings and emotions.

"Well I want to have kits and watch them become warriors like me," Emberpaw defended herself.

"Oh well…it's your life, not mine!" Snowpaw turned and walked toward the medicine den.

"She can be so moody sometimes! Oh well bye guys," Emberpaw padded toward the fresh-kill pile.

"Wow, that was interesting," Leafkit giggled to herself.

"Yeah it was!" Smokekit laughed.

"Wait…what I just miss?" Dustkit suddenly said.

"Dustkit, where were you these last few minutes?" Leafkit gave her brother a confusing look.

"I really don't know," Dustkit confessed while looking down.

"Leafkit, your brother can really confuse me sometimes," Smokekit looked back at Leafkit.

"Yeah…you get used to it!" Leafkit smiled at Smokekit with a twinkle in her eye.

--

A few hours passed as the sun rose higher in the sky. The three excited kits continued to talk and play as they awaited one of the biggest steps of their lives. They watched closely as they saw the current apprentices running around camp doing their chores. Leafkit took a mental note to always do as she says as she watched Bluepaw get yelled at for forgetting a chore. She smiled as Bluepaw caught her eye, and he nodded to her as he walked toward the elder's den.

Suddenly, a loud yowl was heard throughout all of RiverClan camp, and all the cats lifted their heads. On Lowtree, standing proudly was Whitestar looking around the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Lowtree!" Whitestar shouted.

Leafkit's heart skipped a beat as she saw her father patiently waiting for all the cats to gather around the Lowtree. She looked at Smokekit, and he had a blank expression on his face. Dutskit had already bounded toward the Lowtree and was sitting next to Bluepaw. Leafkit slowly made her way toward the other cats, and she found a spot next to Emberpaw. After a second or two, Smokekit appeared next to Leafkit, and he entwined his tail with hers. She looked up at him, and he gave her an encouraging smile. Leafkit glanced up to see her father standing.

"Today is a very special day for three members of RiverClan," Whitestar started while looking at the three anxious kits. "Leafkit and Dustkit, my own kits, and Smokekit have reached their sixth moon."

Leafkit smiled at the sound of her name, and she quickly groomed her fur so she looked her best. Smokekit looked at his best friend and laughed to himself. In his opinion, her fur looked beautiful not matter how much she groomed it.

"These three kits have patiently waited six moons and are ready to become apprentices." Whitestar looked at Smokekit. "Smokekit!"

Leafkit felt Smokekit jump a little before he bounded up in front of Whitestar, his tail twitching with excitement.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, your name will be Smokepaw."

Leafkit started to chant his name and the others joined in. Smokepaw smiled at the sound of his new name, and he turned his head to Leafkit. Leafkit gave him a reassuring smile.

"Firestorm," Whitestar called.

The fiery red warrior looked up, and his eyes shined with excitement. Firestorm hadn't had an apprentice yet, and he had a liking to the brave gray and white tom.

"You were mentored by Ashfoot, Smokepaw's father, and he made you one of our best warriors," Firestorm purred at Whitestar's comment. "Now RiverClan asks you to take your wisdom from Ashfoot and give it to his son. I know you will be a great mentor, and we all can't wait to see what you do to this new apprentice."

"I'll do the best I can," Firestorm dipped his head to Whitestar and made his way to Smokepaw.

Smokepaw raised his head as high as he could and touched noses with his new mentor.

"Dustkit!" Whitestar called.

Dustkit bounced forward and sat with his chin up in front of Whitestar. Whitestar smiled at his son and began to speak.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Dustpaw."

This time Fernpelt was the one to start chanting. She shouted her son's new name with pride. Dustpaw smiled and looked up at his father, who was waiting for the clan to quiet down. Once the clan quieted down, Whitestar lifted his head and continued.

"Blackstripe!" Whitestar called.

Dustpaw flinched and his eyes widened. Leafkit's eyes darkened as she looked at her brother. _He wanted any mentor, any mentor! But he had to get Blackstripe! Daddy made a big mistake there,_ Leafkit thought. Blackstripe was not trusted by most cats in RiverClan. He was originally from ShadowClan, but he longed to be a RiverClan warrior. Whitestar had accepted him and given him the same treatment he would have given any cat. However, many cats knew that Blackstripe is actually kin to the one and only, Tigerstar. Tigerstar lived in the clans long ago, but his name still makes any warrior shiver and hiss. Blackstripe was a light brown tom with jet black stripes on his fur. His light green eyes looked up at his leader as he stepped forward.

"Many cats here do not trust you, Blackstripe," At that remark, many cats began to shout their agreements. Whitestar silenced them with a cold stare, even Leafkit backed away. Her own father began to scare her a little. "However, it is your time to prove yourself loyal. I am taking a risk and I will let you train my only son. I know you will give him your strength and your independence."

"I won't disappoint you, Whitestar," Blackstripe nodded his head.

Dustpaw slowly got up and reluctantly touched noses with his new mentor.

"Last but not least, Leafkit!" Whitestar yelled.

Leafkit couldn't hold it in any longer. She raced forward, and she skidded to a halt in front of her father. A smile was plastered on her face, and her dark green eyes sparkled.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw."

Smokepaw began the chants, and soon everyone was saying her new name. Leafpaw smiled and she lifted her head up proudly, waiting who her mentor will be.

"Spottedfoot!" Whitestar called.

Leafpaw smiled the biggest smile she ever had. She really wanted to be trained by the gray and white she-cat. Spottedfoot sprang up onto her feet, and she quickly stood next to Leafpaw. Her green eyes sparkling like Leafpaw's.

"Spottedfoot, you were trained by my mate, Fernpelt, and you have become a great warrior…and friend. You are ready for your first apprentice. I trust that you will give your patience, quickness, and skill to my daughter."

"I will make her the best warrior you have ever seen!" Spottedfoot shouted proudly.

"Good." Whitestar purred at the two.

Leafpaw quickly turned to her mentor and they touched noses.

"RiverClan now has three proud apprentices, and their mentors will train them to become fine warriors. The ceremony is over, let the training begin!" Whitestar ended the ceremony and jumped off Lowtree.

All of RiverClan began chanting the three new apprentices' names.

"Smokepaw! Dustpaw! Leafpaw!" they all shouted.

The three new apprentices smiled with pride, and they were congratulated by many of their clan mates.

After a while, the clan quieted down and returned to their clan duties.

"Come on let's all find you guys some nests in the apprentice den," Spottedfoot suggested.

"Alright!" Smokepaw said as he and his two friends bounded toward the den.

--

Later, it was almost moonhigh **(midnight)** and Leafpaw began getting comfortable in her new nest. The day had been wonderful for her, Smokepaw, and Dustpaw. Their mentors had shown them the territory, and she and Spottedfoot had begun fishing training. Leafpaw looked up, her nest was located between Smokepaw and Emberpaw, and both were asleep. Leafpaw was being careful not to wake them. She finally settled down and looked at Smokepaw sleeping. His chest was slowly moving up and down, and his whiskers twitched in his sleep. She purred at him and she quietly moved closer to him. Leafpaw gently placed her head on his soft gray back. She let out a sigh, and she fell into a deep sleep. Smokepaw slowly lifted his head. He saw his best friend resting her head on him. He smiled at her and he gently licked her between her ears. After that, he put his head back down and fell asleep. That night both Leafpaw and Smokepaw feel asleep with enormous grins on their faces.

* * *

Wow. That was pretty long. Seven pages! Yay! That was my longest chapter! I hope it was long enough for you guys. I will try to work more on the next chapter! Please review!

xXxRainstarxXx


	7. AN: I'm So Sorry!

Hey guys it's xXxRainstarxXx!

I am sooooo sorry I have not updated! But my computer died on me recently…so I lost EVERYTHING! Also, I have been VERY busy with marching band so I have had no time! I'm sorry if you guys are mad at me…but I have been really stressed out and busy! Marching season is almost over, so I might be able to type up some more chapters! I might take a long time, and I'm sorry! I haven't felt like writing, and I have been under a lot of stress. I'm in my freshmen year at high school so I am still adjusting! Thank you guys for waiting! But I probably won't be for a while longer… but I'll try!! Bye! :-)

xXxRainstarxXx


	8. Eyes in the Bush

Hey guys! I am extrememly sorry it was taken me so long! I've lost some interest in this story, so I put it off for a long time. But, I decided to write another chapter. I have been so busy lately, I'm surprised I was able to put this together. I'm so sorry again, and I hope this chapter will make it up to you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Warriors!

* * *

Eyes in the Bush

"C'mon Leafpaw! You can do it!" Smokepaw encouraged his best friend while she tried to learn a new battle move.

"Alright Leafpaw, jump on Firestorm's back, and try to stay on his back so he can't reach you," Spottedfoot instructed to her small tortoiseshell apprentice.

Leafpaw looked at Firestorm with a glint in her, but Firestorm stood still with a smirk on his face, waiting for her to pounce. Spottedfoot went and sat next to Smokepaw, and laughed to herself as the gray and white apprentice had his ears perked and his tail raised high, waiting to see what happens. Leafpaw silently waved her tail back and forth, and then sprang into the air. But, Firestorm, being the trickster that he is, quickly stepped to the side, and Leafpaw landed with a thump next to him. Smokepaw burst out laughing and rolled around on his back with his legs flailing in the air. Spottedfoot couldn't help but to purr and smile at her clumsy apprentice.

"It's not funny!" Leafpaw yelled as she stood back up, shaking the dirt off her pelt.

"Oh yes it is!" Smokepaw laughed.

Her pelt burning with embarrassment, Leafpaw slowly made her way back to the other side of the small clearing and waited for her second shot at the move. She waited patiently as Smokepaw finally ended his laughter and stood back up. Her eyes connected to Firestorm's, and she dashed forward. She caught Firestorm shifting to the side, and she jumped. She landed squarely on his shoulders, and hung on tight as he tried to get her off. Firestorm finally got Leafpaw off by rolling onto his back and squishing her beneath him.

"Ow! Get off Firestorm!" Leafpaw tried to push him off with her hind legs, and he finally decided to get up.

"Very good, Leafpaw!" Spottedfoot walked up to Leafpaw with a smile on her face. "Firestorm, next time, don't squish my apprentice. Whitestar would kill me if I let you hurt her." Spottedfoot playfully nudged Firestorm with her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful around pipsqueak, here," Firestorm winked at Leafpaw and ruffled the fur on her head with his tail before affectionately licking Spottedfoot on her head.

"C'mon Leafpaw, race you to camp!" Smokepaw poked Leafpaw with his tail and raced ahead of her. She rolled her eyes and sped toward camp. Smokepaw may be stronger than Leafpaw, but she's faster. She raced past him and flew across the stepping stones. She skidded to a stop in the middle of camp and patiently waited for Smokepaw. He slowly paced up to her, panting and dragging his tail.

"Smokepaw, you know better than to challenge Leafpaw to a race," Featherpaw walked up to the two younger apprentices.

"I will beat her one day!" Smokepaw puffed out his chest and stood tall. Both Featherpaw and Leafpaw looked at him and shook their heads.

"So, how's training for you, Smokepaw? I've already heard enough from Leafpaw," Featherpaw winked at Leafpaw.

Smokepaw didn't say anything, but he stood still with his eyes locked on the beauty in front of him. He was drawn to her wild blue eyes, and her shining black coat. Leafpaw gave him a confused look, and when she saw how he was looking at Featherpaw, she slowly looked down and shifted her paws.

"Smokepaw?" Featherpaw tilted her head at him.

"Oh yeah! It's been great," Smokepaw smiled at the older apprentice and tried to make himself taller.

Smokepaw and Featherpaw continued to have a casual conversation as Leafpaw slowly stood up and padded over to the apprentice's den. She saw a familiar lump of ginger fur in the corner, and she jabbed her paw into the cat's side.

"What?!" Emberpaw sat up and blinked the sleep from her eyes, then glaring at her best friend.

"Can I talk to you?" Leafpaw said quietly while looking at her paws.

"Well I guess I have to now. What's up?" Emberpaw sat down and put her tail over her front paws.

"Do you think Smokepaw likes Featherpaw?" Leafpaw choked out.

"Why would you care? Oh, wait…you like him!" She poked Leafpaw.

"Well, yeah I really do. But I think he like Featherpaw. I mean, she's perfect. She is smart, confident, beautiful, and a great fighter. And then there's me…"

"Leafpaw, who's adorable, independent, and a great friend. You're perfect for him. I know he likes you too. He looks at you the same way you look at him."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts! Now go, I think I hear Spottedfoot calling you." Emberpaw nudged Leafpaw, and she walked out of the den.

Leafpaw went to Spottedfoot, who was with Firestorm, Smokepaw, and Sandfur.

"Leafpaw, we're going to go patrol our border with ShadowClan. Let's go," Spottedfoot waved her tail, and she led the patrol out of camp. The patrol slowly padded to the border, and the two apprentices were in the back talking.

"Can you believe three moons have gone by so quickly?" Smokepaw turned his head to Leafpaw.

"I know, it's like a dream," Leafpaw looked up into the blue sky.

Smokepaw gazed at her lively green eyes looking at the sky, and he sighed to himself. He had two beautiful she-cats on his mind. The confident, older she-cat and the silly, best friend she-cat were two wonderful and close friends to him.

"Ok guys be careful, we're getting close to the border, and we all know how ShadowClan has been a little sneaky around the border," Spottedfoot said to the patrol.

As they continued walking, Leafpaw thought she saw something sparkle in the brush. She stopped and stared into the brush, creeping closer and closer to it. Smokepaw looked back at her confused.

"Leafpaw what are you-" Leafpaw's eyes widened as the scent hit her.

"ShadowClan!" Leafpaw interrupted Smokepaw and arched her back as six cats emerged out of the bushes.

"ShadowClan! What are you doing on our side of the border?!" Spottedfoot demanded as her fur stood on its end.

"We have come for territory! We need to feed our clan. You fish-brains have plenty of food," A muscular dark gray tabby with gray eyes growled at the patrol.

"Darknight, this is RiverClan territory, and it will stay that way," Firestorm hissed.

"Fine, I see we have to take this the hard way. ShadowClan, attack!" Darknight yowled.

The ShadowClan cats jumped forward and clawed at the helpless RiverClan patrol. Spottedfoot was pinned down by Darknight, but she was raking at his underbelly. Firestorm had a small, white apprentice on his back, while a ginger she-cat nipped at his back legs. Sandfur had a large, black tom raking at her underbelly as she pinned him to the ground. Smokepaw was face to face with a gray apprentice tom and striking blows to the cat's face.

Before Leafpaw could help Firestorm, a black and white warrior slammed into her side, and the breath was knocked out of her. The cat leaped at her, but she jumped up and struck his underbelly, leaving a long, red cut. The tom snarled at her and raked his claws at her shoulder. She let out a yelp and struck at his face. Just as she missed, the warrior grabbed her by the scruff and shook her around violently. He threw her across the clearing, and she slammed into a rock. The warrior crept toward her, rage filled in his eyes. She staggered to her paws and with all the power she had left, she hurled herself onto the cat's back and dug her claws deep into his shoulders. The cat let out a yowl and tried to shake her off. She quickly jumped off his back, while scraping his shoulder violently. The cat turned tail and retreated into ShadowClan territory.

Leafpaw turned and saw Smokepaw's opponent also retreating, as well as some of the others. But her eyes widened as she saw one cat. Sandfur was barely standing on her paws, and Leafpaw could see a long cut across her belly that was already badly bleeding. The black tom snarled at Sandfur and grabbed her neck. He shook her and threw her across the clearing. Leafpaw's breath caught in her throat as she saw that Sandfur was not attempting to get back up. Firestorm clawed at the tom and chased him off.

All the ShadowClan cats were gone, and the patrol hurried over to Sandfur. Spottedfoot raced forward and stared grimly at her sister. She put her paw on Sandfur's stomach and her eyes widened. She threw her head up and yowled to the sky. Sandfur was dead. Leafpaw's yowl choked and she buried her head into Smokepaw's shoulder. All the cats were silent as they carried the brave warrior's body back to camp.

Many yowls of despair were heard as the patrol returned to camp and set Sandfur down in the middle of the clearing.

"NO!" Breezetail bolted forward and buried his head into Sandfur's pelt. His beloved mate was gone.

"MOM!" Featherpaw raced to her father, and her yowl of despair filled the whole camp. She desperately licked her mother's cheek, hoping she would awaken from her endless slumber. But no one would ever see the beautiful, unique, blue-green eyes of Sandfur again. Smokepaw put his tail around Featherpaw's shoulder and licked her between the ears, trying to comfort her. Shrewfur went to his brother and comforted him for the loss of his mate.

All Leafpaw could do was stand by the apprentice's den and feel sorrow for the broken family. She had seen Sandfur's last moments before she joined StarClan, and she wished she would've helped her. But her injuries wouldn't let her. She winced as she slowly headed over to Ivytail's den. As she looked back at the mourning cats, she felt a pang of jealously as Smokepaw constantly whispered into Featherpaw's ear and licked her ear. But she hoped that she would never feel the pain that Spottedfoot, Featherpaw, and Breezetail were suffering.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!!

xXxRainstarxXx


	9. New Step

Hey guys!! Sorry I took so long in updating. I kind of abandoned this story for a while and never picked it back up. I'm going to try now to keep it going and update a little sooner. Thank you for those who have reviewed!! It means a lot! Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you guys. :)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Warriors

* * *

New Step

It had been a few moons since Sandfur left RiverClan and joined the ranks of StarClan. Breezetail had never been the same since her tragic death. He shunned many cats away and always spent his patrols in the back. The only cat he ever spoke to was his brother Shrewfur. Now that Featherfoot had become a warrior, Shrewfur had much more time to spend with his depressed brother. Featherfoot slowly recovered from her mother's death. She determined herself to training harder and trying her best, so she could make her mother proud. She became one of the most loyal warriors RiverClan had ever had, and she knew that her mother was looking down on her proudly.

Leafpaw was happy that Featherfoot had become such a great warrior. But she couldn't help the small pang of jealously that went through her every time Smokepaw was with her. The way he looked at her, his blue eyes sparkling and a smile on his face, was how Leafpaw wished he looked at her.

But Featherfoot was not the only cat to receive her warrior name. Leafpaw's best friend, Emberpaw, was now called Embereyes. Leafpaw thought the name was perfect for her wild, amber-eyed friend. Bluepaw, also, received his new name and is now called Bluewhisker. Snowpaw went to Moonpool and received the name Snowfeather for her special ceremony. All four cats were some of the greatest warriors and medicine cat that RiverClan has had. Leafpaw wanted to be just like them when she became a warrior, which happened to be very close. Leafpaw's, Smokepaw's, and Dustpaw's assessments were today. Leafpaw's paws were tingling with excitement as she waited outside the apprentice's den with Smokepaw at her side.

"I'm going to catch the biggest fish any cat has ever seen!" Smokepaw puffed out his chest and stood proudly.

"Oh really Smokepaw?" Leafpaw gave him the look and put her tail on his shoulder as he calmed himself down.

"Ok, maybe not the biggest. But it's going to be a big fish!" Smokepaw's bright blue eyes sparkled.

Leafpaw just laughed and rolled her eyes. She licked him behind the ear and he smiled at her. Leafpaw closed her eyes and rested her head on Smokepaw's shoulder. He gazed down at her rippling tortoiseshell fur, and he winced when he saw the scars that were left on her from the ShadowClan battle at the border. Two long scars stretched on her right shoulder, and it always reminded Smokepaw how he wasn't there to protect her. He gently licked Leafpaw between the ears, and Leafpaw looked up and gazed into his eyes.

Suddenly, his ears perked up when he saw Firestorm beckoning him with his tail. Next to him were Spottedfoot and Blackstripe. Leafpaw dashed into the apprentices den to get Dustpaw and all three apprentices walked up to their mentors.

"Alright, it is time for your assessment to see if you guys are ready to become warriors," Firestrom looked at all three apprentices sitting anxiously.

"We will be watching every move you make, but you will not see us, so be wise on your actions," Blackstripe winked at Dustpaw because he knew that Dustpaw could get distracted easily.

"Smokepaw, you will hunt in the stream closest to the horseplace. Dustpaw, you will hunt closer to camp. And Leafpaw you will hunt closer to the lake. Any questions?" Spottedfoot smiled. All of the apprentices shook their heads, and stood on their feet. Leafpaw was beaming with happiness, because she got her favorite spot to hunt in.

Leafpaw dashed toward the lake, and she lifted her nose to smell the cold breeze of the nearby lake. She slowed to a stop and made her way next to a splashing stream. She sat down and eyed the water, waiting for a sparkle from a shiny fish to catch her eye. She finally spotted one, and she lifted her paw ready to attack. When the fish was in reach, she darted her paw into the water and sent the scaly creature flying in the air. She jumped onto into flopping body and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. Leafpaw kicked some dirt over the fish and continued on with her assessment.

Leafpaw slowly walked back to camp with four fish stuffed in her mouth. When she walked into camp, she saw Smokepaw dropping two fish and a vole on the fresh kill pile, and Dustpaw with three fish.

"Very impressive Leafpaw," Spottedfoot was smiling with pride, "I think we're going to be having a warrior naming ceremony today." Leafpaw almost jumped out of her fur in excitement. She smiled through the fish in her mouth and nodded to Spottedfoot, who padded over to Whitestar. She dropped her prey on the fresh kill pile, and she nearly tackled Smokepaw to the ground.

"I'm going to be a warrior!" Leafpaw squealed with excitement, "What about you guys?"

"We passed!" Smokepaw and Dustpaw shouted at the same time. All three cats jumped around and had the biggest smiles plastered on their faces. They got a look from Fernpelt and all three of them immediately calmed down.

"I hope I get a really cool warrior name!" Smokepaw puffed out his fur to make himself look bigger.

"I bet we all will," Leafpaw smiled at Smokepaw.

"I don't think I can wait any longer," Dustpaw groomed some of his bright ginger and white fur.

"It'll be soon, I know it," Leafpaw stood tall and looked at Lowtree expectantly.

---

All three apprentices got themselves ready for their warrior ceremonies. Leafpaw and Smokepaw shared tongues by Lowtree, making each other's fur shine. Dustpaw was talking to the two newly appointed apprentices. They were the kits of Berrytail and Blackstripe. There was Hollypaw, a light brown she-cat with black feet and black ears and shining brown eyes. Her brother Darkpaw was a white tom with a single black stripe going across his belly and had bright blue eyes. They were both sad that the three friends were leaving the apprentice's den, but they knew that it just gave them more responsibilities to prove themselves with to the older cats. Meanwhile, Leafpaw and Smokepaw were just enjoying each other's presence.

"Your nest will be next to mine right?" Smokepaw winked at Leafpaw.

"Of course! I want you to keep me nice and warm at night," she smiled at him and licked him on the nose. She rested her head right below his and she whispered, "Smokepaw, don't ever leave me." Smokepaw looked down at her and saw the seriousness in her dark green eyes.

"I would never even think about it. I promise," Smokepaw licked her between her ears and she purred with happiness. But their loving embrace was interrupted when a yowl was heard.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Lowtree!" Whitestar was standing proudly on Lowtree, his white tail swaying back and forth. Leafpaw licked Smokepaw on the nose and jumped up to go to the ceremony. Smokepaw walked up next to Leafpaw under Lowtree, and soon Dustpaw joined them. Leafpaw was frantically grooming her tortoiseshell fur and making sure she looked her best.

"You already look beautiful," Smokepaw whispered in her ear. Leafpaw smiled at him and looked up at Lowtree.

"I, Whitestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Leafpaw sheathed and unsheathed her claws out of anticipation, and she calmly waited for her father to continue.

"Smokepaw, Dustpaw, and Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Whitestar looked at the three apprentices.

"I do," Smokepaw said strongly with his chest puffed out.

"I do," Dustpaw breathed, but said determined.

Leafpaw took in a breath she didn't know she was holding in, "I do."

Whitestar smiled at Leafpaw and continued, "Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names." He went to Smokepaw and Smokepaw bowed his head. "Smokepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Smokefur, for it sometimes looks like all the smoke in the forest got caught in your fur and maybe your head." Some cats giggled at this comment. "StarClan honors your bravery and confidence." Smokefur licked his leader's shoulder, and Whitestar moved to Dustpaw.

"Dustpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Duststorm. StarClan honors your loyalty and determination." Whitestar smiled at his only son and Duststorm licked his father's shoulder. Whitestar walked to Leafpaw and winked at her before he continued.

"Leafpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Leafwing, because you always take cats under your wing and watch over them. StarClan honors your care, quickness, and wit." Whitestar purred as he gave his little daughter her name, and she smiled as she licked his shoulder.

"Tonight these three warriors will sit a silent vigil as their first night as warriors!" Whitestar finished the ceremony and smiled at the three proud, new warriors.

"Smokefur! Duststorm! Leafwing!" All the cats of RiverClan chanted. All the cats began to circle around the new warriors, congratulating them, and wishing them a bright future as warriors.

"I can't believe that you're a warrior! Your nest WILL be next to mine!" Embereyes touched noses with Leafwing and had a smile plastered on her face.

"I can hardly believe it either!" Leafwing squealed excitingly. She searched around to find Smokefur, and she saw his familiar gray coat next to Featherfoot. A hint of jealously surged through her, but she pushed it away as she continued talking to Embereyes.

"You better watch that pretty little tail of yours. I'm going to be the best warrior any cat has ever seen," Smokefur boasted to Featherfoot, who he noticed was standing a little close to him.

"Oh, I don't think I'll need to. Every cat knows how strong and skilled I am," Featherfoot teased as she tickled his nose with her tail. Smokefur, strangely, found himself enjoying how close Featherfoot was to him.

"Well, I would watch just in case," Smokefur winked and walked over to Goldentail to be congratulated by his loving mother.

---

As the three new warriors stood their vigils, all of the cats had something on their mind. Duststorm was staring blankly across the stream, imaging how he was going to stay awake through the night. Leafwing caught herself constantly gazing at how Smokefur's gray and white fur shined in the moonlight. She sighed to herself, wondering if she would ever find the courage to tell him how she felt. But the fear of him rejecting her and running off with the beautiful Featherfoot, ruining their friendship, always made her choke and walk away. Leafwing looked up into the stars, hoping that her ancestors up in StarClan were watching over her.

Smokefur's mind was spinning as he thought of the two great she-cats in his life. He had Leafwing. The cute best friend, who he knew, would never leave his side and would face a bear to protect him. He thought of her all the time at night with her sleeping form next to him, and everyday with her fur brushing his. He could get lost in her deep, dark green eyes that just showed all the emotion she was feeling. But, then he had Featherfoot. The beautiful, older warrior who made him feel like a real warrior. He felt strong around her, and that he could do anything. He thought of her every time he woke up, and when he dreamed of her. He could gaze into her amber eyes for an eternity. Smokefur didn't know what to think, and he knew the decision would be hard. He looked over at Leafwing and their eyes met. She smiled at him, and suddenly, Smokefur felt a lot better. He smiled back at her and gazed at the rippling water in the stream for the rest of the night.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think. :)

xXxRainstarxXx


	10. Love & Guilt

Here's chapter 7! Sorry it took so long. I'm, once again, really busy with school work. Being a sophomore stinks. I recently got a really good idea for a story, but I'm going to try to finish this first. Because I'm starting to like where this one is going. Don't worry, the drama is starting to come. :) Hope y'all like this chapter!

Hey this is what I'm thinking for the story I'm going to do after this. It's going to be a marching band story. Let me know what you think :)

Never Alone: Elizabeth is just another carefree, fun-loving trombone player in the marching band. She has the best friends in the world and a great guy. But when tragedy strikes, will the band ever be the same again?

What do y'all think? Does it sound like it would be good?The description is kind of vague, but that's because I don't want to give anything away. :) Ok, sorry! Back to warriors!

* * *

**Love & Guilt**

One moon later

Leafwing blinked the sleep from her eyes as she woke up from her deep slumber. She looked around the warriors den and saw the bright ginger pelt of her best friend next to her moving up and down slowly as she took in each breath. She looked over and frowned to see that the other nest next to her was empty. She could smell Smokefur's scent lingering on it, and she presumed that he was called to go on the dawn patrol.

Leafwing stood up, stretched her legs, and she walked out of the warriors den. She sat for a while and just let the sun warm her tortoiseshell pelt. She cherished this moment because she knew Leafbare was fast approaching. She purred to herself when a small breeze came by and ruffled her pelt. She loved this time of warmth and especially loved to spend it in the water.

Leafwing decided to visit her old mentor, Spottedfoot, in the nursery. **(AN: Sorry I forgot to mention that Spottedfoot was expecting kits in the last chapter)** She poked her head in the nursery and saw Firestorm grooming Spottedfoot as she was nuzzling their two kits. The two kits were curled up by their mother's white stomach and happily sleeping. Leafwing wanted to have a family just like them. She longed to have a mate who loved her and kits to call her own. She was hoping she and Smokefur could be like that.

When Leafwing walked in, Firestorm nodded to her and Spottedfoot smiled at her former apprentice and now very good friend. Both kits woke up and immediately squealed when they saw Leafwing. They bounded up to her and started tackling her to the ground.

"Sunkit! Moonkit! I've missed you guys," Leafwing giggled as the two kits softly jumped on her as she playfully batted them with her tail.

"I want to be just like you Leafwing!" Sunkit meowed. Her amber eyes were big as she looked up at Leafwing. The small kit had beautiful, fluffy white fur, and she always kept it shining.

"Well, I'm gonna be just like Rainfur! I'll be deputy and leader some day!" Moonkit puffed out her long, dark black fur and made her vivid green eyes shine.

The two kits were very different indeed. Sunkit was quieter, and wanted to be a noble warrior when she was older. She didn't have her eyes set on becoming leader one day. But, Moonkit was more aggressive and was determined to become RiverClan's leader someday. Their complete different color in pelts helped show how different they truly were.

"You know Leafwing, you would make a really good mother someday," Spottedfoot said as she saw her kits playing with her.

"Thank you Spottedfoot," Leafwing smiled, "I would really like to have a family of my own."

"And I think I know who with," Spottedfoot winked at Leafwing.

"Oh! Who?" Firestorm sent a questioning look at Leafwing.

"It's nobody, Firestorm," Leafwing stifled a fake laugh and knew that this cat was far from nobody to her.

"Oh really?" Firestorm raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh! Look! The dawn patrol is back! I must be going," Leafwing hurried out of the nursery, hearing Sunkit's and Moonkit's quiet, disappointed meows behind her.

Leafwing padded up to Smokefur, and he smiled as he saw her approaching. She purred as he touched her nose with his in their normal way of greeting each other.

"So how was the patrol?" Leafwing asked as they walked toward a small patch of grass to lie down in next to a small stream.

"Oh, same as any typical patrol, ShadowClan trying to lengthen their territory and WindClan just minding their own business," Smokefur said as they settled down.

"Well that's always good to hear. Do you think one of us will get Sunkit or Moonkit as apprentices? I mean they still have a few moons to go, but I would like an apprentice sometime soon, "Leafwing glanced at the nursery.

"I think you will get Sunkit. I don't know if you can see it, but she really looks up to you," Smokefur smiled at Leafwing.

"She's like a daughter to me. She reminds me of when I was a kit. I would really like to have her as an apprentice. Who do you think will get Moonkit?"

"I don't know. There are plenty of well-suited mentors for her," Smokefur laughed as he saw Leafwing tilt her head a little, thinking about it. That was a habit she had. Smokefur noticed anytime she was confused, she would slightly tilt her head and look off. He also noticed when she concentrated; she would stick her tongue out a little and bite on it. He thought it was so cute, and he smiled at her every time.

"Hopefully more kits will be on the way. Only Spottedfoot and her kits are in there. It must be pretty quiet." Just as Leafwing said that, she spotted Embereyes practically running to her with a smile plastered on her face.

"Leafwing! Smokefur! You're not going to believe the news I was just given!" Embereyes squealed.

"What?" The two said at the same time.

"I'm expecting kits!" Embereyes' eyes sparkled, reminding Leafwing of how she got her name. Her eyes were like small flames blazing in the wind.

"Embereyes! I'm so happy for you!" Leafwing jumped up and nuzzled her best friend.

"Let me take a wild guess. They're Shrewfur's aren't they?" Smokefur smiled at the new queen.

"Yes!" Embereyes suddenly got a look of realization on her face, "Oh! That reminds me. I should tell him!"

"I'm thinking you should," Leafwing laughed at her forgetful friend.

"Well I'll see you two around," Embereyes dashed off to find the new father-to-be. Leafwing and Smokefur smiled at each other when they soon heard a yowl of excitement, knowing it was Shrewfur.

"I'm so happy for them," Leafwing said.

"So am I. The day I will be told I'm a father will be the best day of my life," Smokefur licked Leafwing on the head.

Leafwing smiled at Smokefur and buried her head into his neck. Her ears perked, and she saw Snowfeather motioning her to her den.

"See you later!" Leafwing touched her nose to Smokefur and bounded to the medicine cat den.

Smokefur watched Leafwing run off to her friend in the medicine cat den. He stretched his legs and blinked his icy blue eyes as he stared into the sky. He shook his head and decided to go explore a little in the territory. What he didn't notice was a pair of amber eyes following him as he padded out.

Smokefur leaped across the stepping stones on the river and made his way to the lake. He sat down and stared across the lake and saw all the other Clan's territories. He suddenly stiffened when he heard a twig break behind him. He whipped around, his ears back, and his lip back in a snarl as he waited for someone to emerge.

"You little mousebrain, it's me. Now stop hissing at me, you're not scaring anyone," The voice belonged to Featherfoot as she lightly stepped out of the bush she was hiding in.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know it was you," Smokefur relaxed and turned back to the lake.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Smokefur? What are you doing out here anyway?" Featherfoot sat down next to Smokefur, their pelts brushing.

"I'm not sure really. I just come here to think," Smokefur closed his eyes and breathed in the cool Leaf-fall ear.

"Oh, ok. Mind if I keep you company?" Featherfoot leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Not at all," Smokefur licked her on her head and purred to himself. The two stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. Featherfoot slyly twined her tail with Smokefur's and licked his shoulder affectionately. Smokefur purred and nuzzled her cheek.

_On a night of no stars..._ Smokefur gave a confused snort as he heard something in the back of his head. _Smoke and Leaf…_He tried to push the voice out of his head. _Will band together to save the clan._ Smokefur thought he recognized the voice. _No, it can't be._ He thought. _Sandfur?_ He waited for the voice to come back, but it never returned.

"You ok?" Featherfoot nestled Smokefur.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry you're pretty little tail off over me," Smokefur smiled and licked her cheek. Featherfoot purred and closed her eyes while breathing in his scent. She suddenly felt the warm fur leave from her cheek, and she looked up to see Smokefur shifting awkwardly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Featherfoot looked at him with comforting eyes.

"Well, does this feel wrong to you? I mean, I'm pretty sure Leafwing cares about me a lot, and it's obvious Bluewhisker really likes you. I just feel guilty," Smokefur looked down at his shifting, white paws.

"At first I felt the same way. But think about it this way, if Leafwing really did care for you, she would've tried to get you to be her mate sooner. And she would've given you stronger hints about how she feels. To me it looks like she wants to stay friends. And Bluewhisker, I just don't care. He'll get over me and move on," Featherfoot twitched her whiskers.

"You don't know that. What if he really loves you? And I think Leafwing really loves me. How would you feel if the one you loved someone else?" Smokefur curled his tail and looked at the sky.

"I think I know how they feel," Featherfoot looked down.

"What do you mean?" Smokefur shot her a confused look.

"You love Leafwing don't you? And you don't love me," Featherfoot kept her head down, avoiding to look him in the eyes.

"Well…I don't know. I know I have strong feelings for you. But there's just something about her. She makes me feel so comfortable and I can be myself. But you make me feel so alive and free. Don't worry though, I'll figure it out," He licked her head lovingly.

"Ok, I just hope you make the right choice," Featherfoot winked at him. She put her tail under his chin and walked away, trying to tease him. Smokefur just rolled his eyes and watched her retreating, jet black tail disappear in the bushes.

Smokefur smiled and was about to turn back around to the lake, but he did a double take and looked back at the bush when he saw something sparkle. He saw a pair of bright, green eyes staring at him, widened and now scared that he spotted them. His heart stopped when he thought it was Leafwing, but he relaxed when he saw the cat sink back and dash toward the river, it's snow white pelt standing out like a star in the sky. _That was close. It was just Snowfeather._ But then he tensed back up. _Wait…wasn't Leafwing just with Snowfeather? Oh no!_ He frantically looked around and opened his mouth to breathe in the scents around him. He let out a sigh of relief when he didn't smell a trace of her.

Smokefur relaxed and shook his gray and white pelt. He licked his chest and turned back toward the camp. He jumped across the stones and strolled into camp. His heart sped up when he saw Leafwing laying down on her favorite rock, basking in the sun. _Her pelt looks so beautiful…_Smokefur thought. He smiled and walked over to her. He sat down behind her and started to groom her tortoiseshell fur. He could hear her breathing stay even, so he knew she was still asleep. He purred surprised at how tired she was. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snowfeather looking at him with disappointment flooding in her eyes. Smokefur just knew one thing when he saw her.

If looks could kill, he'd be dead in an instant.

* * *

I hope y'all liked it! Please review! :)

xXxRainstarxXx


	11. Something More

Hey y'all! I have a new penname. It's now xXxRainleafxXx instead of xXxRainstarxXx. I just got kind of tired of the old one. Ok, here is the next chapter! My longest one! I made it really long to make it up to you guys about taking forever to update. Anyways...I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and I tried using POVs. Tell me if you like me using the characters' point of views better or not. I kind of did. :)

Thanks go to for reviewing:

Bramblelegs

IttyBittyTinyKitty

And my new fellow band geek friend, Snowfrost!!

Thank you for reviewing and dealing with me taking forever to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!

* * *

Snowfeather's POV

It's been a couple days since I saw Smokefur with Featherfoot. How could I be so oblivious? He sneaks out of camp with her all the time and I know Leafwing hasn't noticed. Leafwing…Why did she have to fall for him? I can tell she really cares about him because her eyes sparkle every time she sees him, and she always gives him those loving smiles.

I wonder what it would be like to fall in love. Of course I don't know, considering I'm a medicine cat, but it doesn't matter to me. Love is just a stupid game, and cats fuss about it too much. My life as medicine cat is perfect for me and having Ivytail with me makes it just more enjoyable.

Oh there's Leafwing! Should I tell her? I think I should, she needs to know. She didn't catch my eye and she proceeded to sit down in the sun and groom herself. This would be the perfect time. I just saw Smokefur sneak out again with Featherfoot. I want to call her name out, but I keep choking up. I don't know if I can handle seeing the distressed look on her face after I tell her.

I can't do this. I just can't. I curl my tail angrily, and I snort in annoyance. C'mon Snowfeather! You can do this! What am I saying? No I can't. I look down at my paws and see my reflection in a shallow puddle. My light green eyes look dull and tired no sparkle in them. My snow white fur is matted and sticking up everywhere. I've been so worried and stressed about telling her that I've been neglecting myself.

Ivytail came up to me this morning. She told me that I should rest and take a short break from my duties. I repeatedly told her I was fine, but she insisted, and I had no choice but to take the break. I can remember seeing her identical light green eyes look into mine with worry. I inherited her eyes. She is a great mentor and aunt. I couldn't have asked for better.

I twitch my whiskers as I look up and see Leafwing staring wide-eyed at me. Her dark green eyes showed concern and care. Wow, does every cat here have green eyes? I see her stand up to walk over to me, but I hear rustling by the entrance and see Smokefur walk in with a wide grin on his face. I bet Featherfoot will come walking in soon. Leafwing shoots me an "I'll talk to you later" look, and she pads over to Smokefur.

Leafwing's POV

I wonder what's wrong with Snowfeather. She's been really stressed and quiet lately. Smokefur walks into the camp right when I was going to go talk to Snowfeather. I shoot her a look before I walk up and touch noses with Smokefur.

Smokefur, my one true love. He's grown so much since we were kits. The light gray on his fur darkened and became very dark gray. His paws, chest, and muzzle were still the same snowy white. His eyes, oh his eyes, didn't change a bit. They were still the same piercing light blue eyes that I could just get lost in. I saw his strong, developed muscles move under his fur as he shifted his weight from paw to paw. He defiantly was one of the strongest cats in the clan, and I always felt protected around him. No wonder I saw some she-cats eyeing him in camp.

I smiled at him as he playfully cuffed me ear with his paw. I loved this tom and I knew it. I think everyone in the clan knew it. My heart skips a beat when he leans down and whispers in my ear.

"I want to show you something. Come with me," He turned around and waved his tail, signaling me to follow him. I bound after him and slip through the camp entrance, but not before catching the regretful glance I receive from Snowfeather. I shake thoughts of her out of my head as I pad up next to Smokefur.

"So where are we going?" I tilt my head at him and he smile at me.

"It's a surprise, so be patient sweetie," I tense a little when he calls me sweetie. Does he feel the same? I think I should tell him how I feel. I mean, what could happen? He could reject me and ignore me, ruining our friendship forever. My thoughts are interrupted when Smokefur stops me with his tail.

"We're here," He whispers. Whoa that was faster than I expected. He pushed a bush out of the way with his tail and lets me walk forward.

I gasp a little at what I see in front of me, and I instantly smile.

"Welcome to my little secret place," Smokefur smiled at my expression.

"Where…where did you find this?" I asked as I looked around.

"Oh, I was exploring the territory, when I found this in the back of our area," He shrugged and laughed at me.

It was gorgeous. There was a small stream with a waterfall, the shallow water trickling over the pebbles. Also, flowers of various colors were scattered around the stream, forming the small clearing we were in. I was sad for an instant when I realized the flowers would be gone soon, since Leafbare was approaching.

I turn around to face Smokefur, and his blue eyes were looking straight into my green ones. He smiles affectionately at me, and I slowly walk over to him. I sit next to him, and I lean onto his shoulder, twining my tail with his.

"Thank you for showing this to me," I whispered.

"Hey, you're my best friend. This will be our secret place," He rubbed his cheek against mine. This is perfect, I should tell him now.

I open my mouth, but his ears twitch, and he quickly turned around. I ruffle my fur in annoyance and look where Smokefur's eyes are locked. We both sigh in relief when a robin flies out of the bush, into the sky. We look at each other and laugh.

"False alarm," Smokefur shook his head and licked his paw. Ok, now. I'll tell him now.

"Hey Smokefur?" I look up at him and almost melt at his strong gaze on me.

"What's up?" Smokefur kept his eyes locked on me.

"I…I don't know how to say this, but we've been friends for a long time. I…I've started to care about you in a different way. Not like the brother, sister care like I used to feel," I turn my head away, tears threatened to fall. Smokefur puts his tail under my chin and turns my head back so I'm, once again, locked in his gaze. I continued, "Now…I…I think my feelings for you are a little…stronger. Ok…I'm just going to say it. Smokefur…I love you." My heart started beating quickly as I waited for his response.

Smokefur's POV

My heart stopped when she said that. Now?! She had to say it now?! She's looking at me, expecting me to respond. I turn my head away, trying to clear my head. I hear her tense up and let in a sharp breath. I can't do this to her. I know I love her back. But what about Featherfoot? I love her too. But I can't lie to Leafwing. She's too delicate, if I break her heart, that's it and she'll never be the same. I turn my head back to her, and I see hope shining in her beautiful green eyes. I close my eyes and touch my nose to her, I feel her relax a little.

"I love you too, Leafwing. With all my heart," I whisper to her, and she smiles that smile I love.

"Really? Are you serious?" I know she's trying to be calm about it, I could tell.

"Why would I lie to you? I'll never lie to you beautiful," I rubbed my cheek against hers. She purrs, and I breathe in her scent. She smells like the breeze from the lake, and it always relaxes me.

We stay like that for a while, before she suddenly pushed me over and ran away, giggling. Flower petals fly up as I fall clumsily to the ground. I look up to see her licking the fur on her chest, suppressing her giggles. I quickly jump up and tackle her to the ground. We laughed, and she turned us over so she had me pinned. I reached my paw over and splashed her with water from the stream, and she twitches from the sudden contact of water. We continued to play fight and chase each other around the small clearing until we could both see the moon beginning to appear. We both lie down on our backs and look up at the sky, panting.

"I think we should go back," Leafwing meowed.

"Nah, let's just stay here for the night," I winked at her and wrapped my tail with hers.

"But won't the Clan worry about us?" She showed concern in her eyes.

"It'll be ok. The worst that'll happen is that Duststrom will claim we got captured by ShadowClan and have the clan preparing for battle," I joked.

"Great StarClan! We better get back to camp then!" Leafwing sat up a little until I pushed her back down with my tail.

"Chill, I was just kidding!" I purred at her.

"You know I hate it when you do that to me!" She stuck her tongue out at me. But I secretly knew she loved it.

"Sure sure sure," I nuzzled her cheek, and she purred.

"But we should really get to camp, Smokefur," She looked up at me with her gorgeous dark green eyes.

"Ok…fine," I jokingly whined.

"Haha, c'mon you silly mousebrain," She playfully pushed me, and she stood up, shaking the stray petals off her fur.

I stood up and realized how tired I was when my paws felt like stones on the ground. I quickly groomed my dark gray fur and bounded after Leafwing as she looked back at me. I slyly twirled my tail with hers, and we walked slowly to camp. Hopefully no one acknowledged our absences.

As we were stepping across the stones on the stream, I smirked to myself and cut off Leafwing, causing her to fall clumsily into the calm stream. I started laughing uncontrollably when I saw her stand up and spit water out of her mouth, giving me "the look." My laugh was cut off soon though when I felt her grab my front leg and pull me in with her. I felt the cold water hit my pelt, and I quickly stood up. Feeling the water dripping off my whiskers, I looked at Leafwing giggling at me silently. Oh how I loved her laugh.

I swiftly ran up and tackled her into the water, and we started to splash each other. I bet ThunderClan could hear us, we were laughing so hard. We finally realized that we really needed to get to camp, because we could see that it was moonhigh. We climbed up onto the island and shook our pelts. We smiled at each other and continued towards camp.

Featherfoot's POV

I was having trouble sleeping, and I knew why. Smokefur's warm body was not sleeping next to mine. I slowly got up, not bothering if I wake up others or not, and walked out of the warriors den. The moonlight hit my sleek, black pelt as I sat down in the clearing. I look up when I hear rustling by the entrance. I see Hailclaw guarding the entrance, her white fur standing out in the darkness. Her blue eyes brighten when she also hears the rustling.

I feel my heart quicken when I see my love, Smokefur, slowly pad in, his gray fur shining in the moonlight. But I feel my fur bristle when I saw Leafwing behind him with her tail curled in happiness. I just wanted to wipe that stupid, smug grin off her face. That mousebrained she-cat! How dare she think she has won Smokefur's heart? I laugh to myself at how naïve and insecure she is. Of course Smokefur really loves me. I mean, c'mon? I'm ashamed to call her my competition.

She's so weak and scrawny. She thinks she is so much better than everyone else just because she can run a _little_ faster and swim a _little_ more smoothly. How can she fight off any enemy cat with those little sticks she calls legs? Why does everyone love her? Does everyone have bees in their brains?

I snort angrily, and I perk my ears when I see them touch noses and walk in different directions. I flatten my fur, and I begin to lick the fur on my chest when I see Leafwing heading toward the warriors den. She nods acknowledging towards me, and I just wave my tail lazily at her. She walks quietly into the warriors den, and I hear her settle into her nest.

I feel my heart skip a beat when I lock eyes with Smokefur across the clearing. I see love radiating in his eyes. Wait; is that regret I saw just flash in his eyes? But it's gone in a moment, and he starts walking towards me, his tail high in the air. He leans forward and rubs his cheek against mine, and I purr happily. He suddenly pulls away and looks down at his paws. I tilt my head at him, and he slowly looks up at me. I nod at him because I recognize the look on his face. It was the "we need to talk" look.

I twine tails with him and lead him out of camp. He trudges slowly behind me, and we stop next to the stream, not bothering to cross. He walks away from me and sits by the riverbank, staring into the slowly moving water. I sit next to him and nudge him softly. He sighs heavily and closes his eyes.

"She told me she loves me, and I said I loved her back," He kept his eyes closed and tried to avoid my hurtful gaze.

"What? I thought you loved me," I can hear the hurt cracking my voice slightly.

"I-I do. A lot. I love you so much words can't describe," He looked up and gazed into my amber eyes, "Please let me explain."

I nod my head slowly and wait for him to continue.

"I couldn't tell her I didn't love her, because I would be lying. I love her too, and I can't decide between you two beautiful she-cats. I know I'm just making it worse, but I didn't mention you to her. You're the only one who knows my dilemma. I knew if I rejected her, she would never be the same again. So please understand and just give me a little more time," He sighed when he finished and looked hopefully at me.

I thought for a moment then I looked back up at him. "I understand. But make your decision soon. I don't like sharing you," I jabbed him playfully in the shoulder with my paw.

"I'll think about it a lot. I'll make my decision soon, I promise," He looked back down into the water, and I scooted closer to him. I wrapped my tail around his and sat with him the rest of the night, staring into the clear water silently.

_The next day_

Leafwing's POV

Yesterday was amazing. I finally got to tell Smokefur that I loved him. And get this, he loved me too! It was the best feeling in the world. I felt like I could soar over the lake and play in the clouds. I can now openly express my love towards him now in front of the clan and show them how much we love each other. I don't think things could get any better.

I was sitting on my favorite rock, hanging my front paw over lazily so it was grazing the water from the small stream next to the rock. I giggled at how my paw was getting wet and occasionally threw my paw up to splash the water in my face. I was so happy right now, that I didn't care how mousebrained I looked.

My ears perked, and I looked up when I heard someone approaching. I recognized the blue-gray tabby pelt and smiled at my friend. Bluewhisker and I had become really good friends, considering his sister, Embereyes, is one of my best friends. Oh that reminds me, I need to visit Embereyes in the nursery later. Bluewhisker waves his tail at me and his dark blue eyes sparkle.

"Someone looks a little happy," He purred at me.

"Well why not?" I giggled at him, "I find out the tom I love loves me back, and I'm just as happy as can be right now,"

"Well, I'm really happy for you guys. I really am," He smiles at me, but I can see something is bothering him. His normally bright, dark blues eyes looked a little dull, and his tail was just lying by his back paws.

"Ok, what's the matter?" I tilt my head at him and give him a knowing look.

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing you need to be bothered by," He looked to the side and sighed lightly.

"Bluewhisker, I know you better than that," I pat the empty space next to me on the rock, and he slowly stepped up next to me.

"It's nothing really. I'm just thinking," He's stalling, I can tell.

"Stop putting it off. Tell me what's bothering you. I'm your friend, you can tell me," I rest my tail comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Well…there's this she-cat," He starts off, and I sigh. Great, more love stuff. But I want him to be as happy as I am. So I urge him to continue.

"I'm very sure she likes, no I _know_ she _loves_, this other tom. She's so brave and independent, and I'm so quiet and weak. There's no way she would even consider me," He sighed again and rested his head on his paws.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. Just try to get to know her really well and try your amazing flirting skills," I giggle at that last part and nudge him jokingly, "And you're NOT weak. You're an amazing cat. Any she-cat would be lucky to have you."

Bluewhisker stayed quiet for a while as he pondered what I said. He lifted his head up and looked into my eyes.

"Thank you, Leafwing. You really are an amazing friend," He licked my ear and got to his feet, "Now; I believe Rainfur wanted me for the next hunting patrol. Thank you so much again."

"Anytime Bluewhisker," I smile at him and he smiles back as he walks off towards the camp entrance where Ashfoot, Heathertail, and Blackstripe were waiting patiently.

I yawned quickly and stood up to stretch my legs. I smiled to myself and remembered that I wanted to go visit Embereyes in the nursery. I jump off the rock and pad swiftly towards the nursery. I quickly dodge Sunkit and Moonkit as they dive straight for my tail. I purr happily and lick them both on the head affectionately as they smile happily. I look up to see Embereyes sitting at the nursery entrance. I was assuming she was watching Sunkit and Moonkit as Spottedfoot caught up on some sleep.

"Leafwing!" Embereyes saw me and her face brightened.

"Sorry I haven't visited. Clan duties can really tire you out. But now I see so can these little fuzzballs," I chuckle as I whip my tail back, causing Moonkit to miss and thump lazily on the ground, giggling.

"Just wait till mine come! Snowfeather thinks I'm having two or three. I wonder who they'll look like," Her face was radiating with happiness. I could tell she was so excited for her little kits to come.I could see her belly swelling a little under her fiery, ginger tabby fur. She still has a ways to go before her kits come, but not too long.

"So have you thought of any names you like?" I jumped slightly when I felt Sunkit grabbing my tail, squealing in triumph.

"Shrewfur and I can't seem to agree on names. But we both like Lionkit," She purred at the two kits wrestling for my tail.

"I like Lionkit. I really like Pebblekit. That's just me," I smiled at the thought of having my own kits with Smokefur.

"That's cute. Might want to mention it to Smokefur," She nudged me jokingly, and I lowered my ears in embarrassment.

"I don't know when we'll have kits. Probably not for a while," I shrugged.

"Hey, Snowfeather's coming over here. Probably to give me more herbs," She stuck out her tongue in disgust, and I laughed at her.

"Embereyes, Leafwing," Snowfeather smiled at her two best friends. Surprisingly, she looked straight at me and said, "Leafwing, I really need to talk to you."

I'm a little taken back when I hear the seriousness in her voice, and Embereyes and I share a confused glance.

"O-ok?" I slowly follow Snowfeather to her den.

I see her stick her head in the den looking around. I'm assuming she was seeing if Ivytail was in the den or not. I guess she wasn't because Snowfeather continued into the den. She motioned for me to sit down in front of her, and I did. She kept her head down, obviously thinking what she was going to say. After a while, she looked up at me, and I was surprised to see the regret and sympathy clouding her light green eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?" I wrapped my tail over my front paws, ready to take what she had to say.

"It's…it's about Smokefur," She whispered.

"What about him? Oh great StarClan! Did something happen to him?!" I shrieked and stood up quickly, my heart pounding. No, no one could take Smokefur away from me. Not even StarClan!

"Leafwing! He's ok! He's not hurt," I could see she was trying to calm me down. I sat down slowly and waited for her to continue. "I saw something I was not supposed to see."

"What? What happened?" I was starting to get impatient with Snowfeather.

"You're not the only cat he loves," My eyes widened. She wasn't making sense. "I saw him, with Featherfoot. They were talking about how he loves you and her. He loves her too, and I'm afraid more. They were nuzzling and purring. Leafwing, I'm so sorry," Her eyes showed sympathy in them.

"No, no you're lying," I took a step back, shaking my head, "He would never do that to me!"

"I'm afraid he has," She took a step toward me, coming to comfort me, but I took two steps back.

"You're lying! You're just jealous that I've found someone else to spend time with so I'm not always in here with you! I know he loves me! Featherfoot means nothing to him! You'll see!" I cried out to her, my ears back and my fur bristling. I couldn't even look at the look in Snowfeather's eyes any longer. I turned and dashed out of her den. I sped out of the camp and stopped at the side of the river.

I looked down into the water and saw my reflection. My dark green eyes showed anger, resistance, and confusion. He loves me, I know it! He would never trail after that arrogant she-cat. I slam my front paws into the stream and hiss as the water hit my face. I didn't believe Snowfeather. I don't know why she would lie to me like that.

But then I think about how she's been acting lately? She's been neglecting herself, and she's been looking so stressed. Could she have been telling the truth? No. Smokefur would never do that. She's just tired from her medicine cat duties. Yeah, that's it.

I licked my wet paws and sat quietly.

_Smokefur would never do that. He loves me. Not her. _

I kept repeating those words over and over in my head as I sat by the river.

* * *

Oooooo, a lot of stuff happened in this chapter! Oh, and I'm taking suggestions for the names of Embereyes' and Shrewfurs' kits. Please review and let me know what you think!

xXxRainleafxXx


End file.
